<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Nightmares II Fix-it by Headcanons_And_Hijinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918712">Little Nightmares II Fix-it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanons_And_Hijinx/pseuds/Headcanons_And_Hijinx'>Headcanons_And_Hijinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mention of rotting food and eating it, Fix-It, It’s okay they get hugs!, I’m making it the ending!, Little Nightmare II fix-it, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Minor references to Cannibalism, Mono (Little Nightmares) needs a hug, Six (Little Nightmares) needs a hug, Six and Mono are running around as best friends and protecting each other, What do you mean this isn’t the ending?, thoughts of cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanons_And_Hijinx/pseuds/Headcanons_And_Hijinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand was clasped in hers when it happened. </p><p>It came back. The gaping void of hunger in her stomach returned and she would have dropped Mono if she wasn’t used to the pain of it. She could feel it like a leech, crawling and gnawing at her empty stomach, demanding to be fed. </p><p>However, there was no food around. </p><p>Nothing to quell the hunger. </p><p>Nothing, apart from the boy hanging in her hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono &amp; Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Nightmares II Fix-it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I’m Headcanons_And_Hijinx.<br/>I’ve just used Tumblr before this but I decided to open an AO3 account so I can cross post some of my stories and headcanons. </p><p>This story is a fix-it I wrote for Little Nightmares 2 after I saw the ending. </p><p>I just wanna start by talking about the game for a moment. It was so good, but that fucking ending. God, it punched me in the gut. </p><p>So I’m fixing it and ignoring the canon ending.</p><p>I wanted them both to escape so bad and why did it have to end that way? I think Six must of had a reason for dropping Mono, but I still hate that she did it. Personally, I’m thinking of the theory of Six’s hunger state coming back and Six was scared that if she pulled him up, that she’d attack and eat Mono, so that’s what I’m gonna do for this fix-it. </p><p>I’ve never written for Little Nightmares before but I’ll do my best! I also apologise for any grammatical errors or anything but I hope you enjoy it. Also warnings for minor references to cannibalism, thoughts of cannibalism and mentions of rotten food. I have put these in the tags and I don’t think that I go to in depth but I wanted to give some warnings, just in case.</p><p>Okay, let’s go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand was clasped in hers when it happened. </p><p>It came back. The gaping void of hunger in her stomach returned and she would have dropped Mono if she wasn’t used to the pain of it. She could feel it like a leech, crawling and gnawing at her empty stomach, demanding to be fed. </p><p>However, there was no food around. </p><p>Nothing to quell the hunger. </p><p>Nothing, apart from the boy hanging in her hand. </p><p>She knew it would be wrong, to hurt her friend and she didn’t want to. But sometimes she couldn’t help it. The hunger gets so extreme that she’ll eat anything. And god knows, she has. She remembers the hunger on The Maw, the rotting meat, the bread thrown to her, the rat, the-the poor gnome, and The Lady. All consumed because she couldn’t control it. Couldn’t control herself.</p><p>Would that happen to Mono as well. Would he end up as just another meal that she’d regret once he was gone. </p><p>Would it be kinder to let him go? There was just enough light streaming through the cracking ceiling that she could see where he would land. It looked squishy, so he’d be okay? He’d be able to find his way out.</p><p>But there may not be another way out.</p><p>“Hey.” It was him, still hanging in her grasp. His eyes wide, full of confusion and something else that shocked Six.</p><p>There was trust. </p><p>He trusted her to save him. </p><p>Because he had saved her so many times. From The Hunter, The Bullies, and The Thin Man. </p><p>She couldn’t abandon him now.</p><p>No! She wouldn’t abandon him now, how could she? </p><p>Because for the first time, in a long long time, here was someone who trusted her. And she wouldn’t let him down now. </p><p>She looked down at him, pushed the hunger away, tightened her grip on his hand and began to heave him up. Like she had done so many times before, during this adventure. He reached the top and used his other hand to pull himself up onto the stone. </p><p>Still holding her hand, he clasped it tightly in his and pulled her through the door behind him. </p><p>***</p><p>There was a moment of bright static light before Six felt herself fall out of the tv. Pushing her hands underneath herself, she sat up and looked across the floor. </p><p>Mono was there, sitting in the same position as she was and looking at her. </p><p>Then the lights flickered as the hunger returned with a vengence, causing her to hunch over and wrap her small thin arms around her middle. </p><p>Mono made a noise of alarm as he stood to move towards her, stopping when he saw her frantically shove herself backwards and away from him. </p><p>She wouldn’t do it. She wouldn’t hurt him. </p><p>He stepped forwards again and Six pushed herself further away, towards the wall behind her. </p><p>Mono made a small noise of distress. “Hey.” He said and frowned when he recieved no reply. Six had pushed herself into a corner and was curled into a tiny ball, hiding as much as she could. Growls coming from her and the lights flickered again. </p><p>Mono thought he had seen a shadow from the corner of his eye as he turned, only to see nothing there. </p><p>It was then Mono left. </p><p>He left and walked out the door of the small battered room, leaving Six on her own. The hunger surged again and Six didn’t know what would happen. </p><p>Had he left her? Had he run away after seeing the hesitation in her eyes as she thought of dropping him? She didn’t know.</p><p>Her stomach growled again, another huge wave of pain rolled over Six and her eyes slipped shut as she slumped unconscious in the corner. </p><p>***</p><p>As she awoke, she realised that she could smell something and her mouth watered as she opened her eyes.</p><p>There, in front of her, was some bread. It was old and stale but she didn’t care. She launched herself out of the corner and shoved as much of it as she could into her mouth, barely even swallowing before she stuffed more in. The void in her stomach disappeared and then Six saw him.</p><p>“Hey.” Mono. </p><p>He was back. </p><p>He had come back... with food. </p><p>He had gone to get her food, to help her. </p><p>For the first time, in a long time, Six’s eyes watered and a tear slid down her pale sunken cheek. </p><p>He had helped her. </p><p>She stood on shaking legs and walked towards him. </p><p>She lifted her hands and hesitated for a moment before she reached up and pulled her hood down. </p><p>She looked at Mono. </p><p>“Hi.” Her voice was hoarse and cracked as she spoke to him for the first time. </p><p>“Hey.” He replied with a tiny smile. </p><p>Before she knew it, Six had rushed forwards and was wrapping her arms around him. </p><p>The first hug she had ever given. </p><p>And Mono took a moment to realise what was happening, before he wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>Returning the first hug he had ever recieved. </p><p>And as they hugged each other for the first time, they each felt something they had never felt before.</p><p>They knew the world was dark and cruel and monstrous, but as long as they had each other, the world seemed a little bit brighter than before. They didn’t know if this feeling would last forever, but they didn’t care as long as it lasted for a moment. </p><p>They had never known the name of that feeling, but it was called safety. </p><p>So they parted from the hug and ventured out into the rainy city. </p><p>Once again, hand in hand. </p><p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that was my fix-it. I hope you enjoyed my take on the canon ending of the game. I loved that they stayed together and were most definitely going to be okay as they went into the city together. </p><p>I’d love to hear what you thought of this and any comments will be very very appreciated! </p><p>I hope you all stay safe and have a lovely day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>